1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic extensible anchoring rack and particularly to an extensible rack that has an air cylinder to connect an outer tube and an inner tube to receive and discharge air to extend or retract the rack and provides a secured anchoring between the inner tube and the outer tube when the landing gear is lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional extensible anchoring racks mostly are being operated manually. Manual operation of the extensible racks is difficult, and operators have to go to the site where the landing gear is located to perform operations. Operators usually have to turn a crank to lift or lower the inner tube of the landing gear. It is time-consuming and not convenient, and takes a lot of labor and efforts.
The problems incurred to conventional extensible racks set forth above have troubled users for a long time. How to provide a novel and improved extensible rack that can save people""s time and efforts, and facilitate user operation is a widely shared concern in the industry.
The primary object of the present invention is to resolve aforesaid disadvantages. The invention provides a pneumatic extensible anchoring rack that has an air cylinder to receive and discharge pumping air to lift or lower a landing gear so that operators can easily and conveniently operate with less time and efforts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic extensible anchoring rack that has an anchoring means for anchoring the inner tube and the outer tube when the landing gear is lowered so that the landing gear has sufficient strength to support the weight of the object being lifted.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.